looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hare Do
Hare Do is a 1949 Merrie Melodies short directed by Friz Freleng. Title The title is a pun on the term "hairdo," another word for a hairstyle. Plot Elmer Fudd is hunting for Bugs Bunny using his "Wabbit Detector" (which he admitted to purchasing from an army surplus store) in the woods and singing "A-hunting I will go, to catch a wong-eared wabbit." At first he sees a caterpillar on the screen, but then he sees Bugs in his sight and says "That's him, that's the carrot-chewing wascal!" As he is searching, Bugs is now guiding Elmer into finding him by telling him that he is getting colder, then getting warmer, and then when he gets to red hot, Elmer falls off the cliff and Bugs is seen coming out of his hole. After an exchange, Elmer gives chase to Bugs. Bugs comes on to a speeding car and hops in. Bugs says, "You gotta get up pretty early to outsmart this rabbit." And Elmer, who is driving, says "I got up at 4:45, heh-heh-heh." Then Bugs is surprised and the car stops at the movie theater where the main chase begins. On the way in, Bugs sees that (from a sign reading "Adults: 50 cents, Children: 20 cents, Rabbits: 10 cents) he has to pay 10 cents to get in the theater. Bugs then proceeds pushing his way through the seats up in the balcony, much to the annoyance of the people in attendance. As Bugs is in the theater watching the movie, he forgets to get a snack and goes to the candy bar, pushing his way through the audience again. There in a very witty segment, they show a combination of numerous ways of getting a candy bar for 20 cents ("Insert 2 dimes, or 1 dime and 2 nickels, or 4 nickels, or 1 dime and 10 pennies, etc."); when he gets his snack, it is a carrot with two pennies taped to it those days, cigarette vending machines often dispensed cigarette packs with the correct change taped to them. Back at his seat, after pushing his way through the audience for the third time, Bugs can't see without binoculars, but sees some leering eyes in the background which are Elmer's and then proceeds to get out, pushing his way through the audience yet again. Elmer then pushes his way through the audience, and comes across a little old lady, whom is getting sick of the way people are pushing in front of her and starts hitting him with an umbrella. When Elmer finds out that it is Bugs in disguise, he proceeds to choke him, but Bugs whacks him with the umbrella and calls for the usher. After Bugs (still pretending to be a little old lady) reports that Elmer is trying to annoy him, the usher throws Elmer out. Elmer vows to "get that wabbit if it's the wast thing I do!" Back at his seat, Bugs' view is blocked by a woman with a large hat - which turns out to be Elmer. A chase begins when Elmer enters the theater's orchestra level and is greeted by a message on screen for him to come to the ticket window. When Elmer asks about the message, he is greeted with a pie in the face by Bugs. Elmer then chases Bugs into the men's room, but Bugs rushes back out and replaces the sign with the sign from the ladies' room. Bugs then calls for the usher and reports there's a man in the ladies' room. Just as Elmer comes out again, the usher throws him out again. Elmer tries to run back into the theater, but is stopped by the usher, after running into his coat. Elmer sneaks into the theater through a back door. He tries to enter the seating area when Bugs starts to play with the "intermission"/"curtain" switch and Elmer gets run over many times (in the first scene, you will see parishioners smoking in the lobby - see "Censorship" for details on this.) Bugs tells the audience that he has more fun than humans, and that "that zany's never gonna catch me" in which Elmer retorts by saying "On the contwawy, Mr. Wabbit." Then Elmer chases Bugs back to the theater and then Bugs as an usher tells Elmer if he has a ticket and then tells him that there will be a lion act in the show. Little does Elmer know that he is part of the act when Elmer is blindfolded and sitting on a unicycle and then as the unicycle comes down the rope, Elmer is swallowed by the lion. Bugs pries open the lion's jaws and hears Elmer say: "Gee, I wonder if he made it." and Bugs replies "Yep, he made it." and shuts the lion's mouth. Availability * (1992) LaserDisc - Bugs Bunny: Winner by a Hare: 14 of Bugs Bunny's Best * (1996) VHS - Carrotblanca * (1999) VHS - Looney Tunes: The Collectors Edition Volume 9: A Looney Life * (2005) DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 3, Disc One Notes * The final scene is a nod to the ending of 1939's "A Day at the Zoo", which featured Elmer's prototype Egghead being swallowed up by a lion after teasing it. * A billboard is visible in the background with the message "Try Friz - the wonder soap - at every grocery!" This is a reference to the director. * The film on the theater marquee is "The Mighty Warner Epic / Anthony Adverse". Anthony Adverse was a real 1936 Warner Bros. movie. * Clips of this cartoon were used in "This Is a Life?" in 1955. Censorship On ABC two scenes from this cartoon are censored:http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-h.aspx * After Bugs disguises himself as an old lady and beats Elmer up with an umbrella, the part where Elmer realizes the old lady is Bugs and strangles "her" as Bugs whacks him with the umbrella and screams for the usher was cut so that way it goes from Bugs as an old woman saying, "Oh, no you don't..." to Bugs as an old woman screaming, "Usher! This man's annoying me!" * The part where the people in the theater run out and trample Elmer was cut to remove the brief shot of everyone smoking cigarettes in the lobby and creating a cloud of smoke. References External Links * "Hare Do" at SuperCartoons.net * "Hare Do" at B99.TV * "Hare Do" on the SFX Resource Category:Bugs Bunny Cartoons Category:Elmer Fudd Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:1949 Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:Cartoons written by Tedd Pierce Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with layouts by Hawley Pratt Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Paul Julian Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Arthur Q. Bryan Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer